This invention relates to cutting and cauterizing of body tissue by means of laser energy and in particular, to a new and improved method and apparatus for laser surgery utilizing a YAG laser and an optical fiber for delivery of the laser energy.
In the past, lasers have been utilized for surgical procedures. It is known to use the YAG laser at a wavelength of 1.06 microns to provide an output to an optical fiber for surgical cauterizing. However, this device has not been satisfactory for cutting of tissue. Also, it has been known to use the CO.sub.2 laser in cutting procedures. However, there are no commercially available fibers that operate satisfactorily with the CO.sub.2 laser, and therefore surgical uses of the CO.sub.2 laser are severely limited.
It has long been known that it is highly desirable in surgical procedures for the surgeon to be able to easily cauterize tissue and to make precise tissue cuts during a surgical procedure in order to reduce bleeding and facilitate further surgical procedures, as well as to enhance healing. While this is true for external applications, it is especially so for surgery deep within the body. It is also desirable to be able to achieve these functions with a single surgical instrument so that the surgeon does not have to change tools during a procedure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for laser surgery which permits use of laser energy both for cutting and for cauterizing, with a single instrument with the change in function under the direct control of the surgeon, both outside the body and inside the body.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus which can utilize an optical fiber for delivery of the energy, with the optical fiber having a small distal end which is readily manipulated and which can be utilized through an endoscope or other surgical instrumentation, as desired.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a method and apparatus which can utilize conventional laser technology and conventional optical fiber techniques to provide a surgical instrument which is small, compact and easily manipulated and which is relatively inexpensive, while achieving the desired aims of substantially instantaneous changing between cutting and cauterizing functions.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.